Aido's Silly Idea
by talking cockerel
Summary: Inspired by his success with girls, Aido is convinced that his charming, blue-eyed gaze stands a chance at making Kaname Kuran blush...thus turning the tables for once. Really, Aido should have known better.


Part I

"Oh, Idol-sempai, you're such a tease…every time you look at me you make me blush! Don't, you bad boy!" The girl pouts mockingly, a hand splayed charmingly over Aido's forearm. Aido, she thinks, is very nicely muscled. His arm feels so capable and protective!

Aido sighs, bows, and replies theatrically,

"Oh, but it is my uncouth eyes which act without consideration, my lady…I would never think of, I would never be so daring as to…" through his golden lashes and the golden curls falling artfully over his eyes he gazes at her, so _abashed_ a suitor is he that the young lady student has to forgive him. He leaves her chastely at her dorm room, not even looking into her private space, such the gentleman…

" – even Kuran-sempai would be bashful under those eyes of yours, I'm sure! Good bye now, Headmaster Cross doesn't like us out too late...see you soon, Idol sempai!" The young lady shuts the door after giving Aido a lingering look.

Aido walks back to the Moon dorms, satisfied with a day of coy attention paid and received. It isn't until he is halfway up the staircase to his room that he thinks about the girl's words. His first reaction is to shake them off, because Kaname-sama is never bashful. It's the other way around, always.

The thought returns later, cursed with curiosity that Hanabusa is.

_What if it were true…what if I could, with my eyes, make Kaname-sama shy…?_

Hanabusa gets up from his desk, goes to the mirror, and stares at himself. He knows just how attractive he is. Girls _faint_ looking at his smile. But – Hanabusa smiles at himself, flirtatious and promising, just the right amount of confidence and playfulness. Then he imagines Kaname, and suddenly his fun-face is gone – it looks blank, almost stupid with apprehension and anxiousness. Hanabusa never knew that he had such little control over his expression when Kaname came into his thoughts.

The next day is Monday, and Hanabusa goes for his first lesson, in which he shares a class with Kaname. How he does it, is that Hanabusa lifts his chin a little, and wills his eyes not to get large and worshipful, and then he fixes his gaze on Kaname as Kaname walks from the door to his seat at the back of the classroom.

He does the same thing during their break; by then, he has realized that Akatsuki Kain is a good model for blasé casualness, so he learns from his fiery headed cousin; he leans against the wall, arms folded, and trains his eyes on Kaname as the pureblood walks down the hall. Kain is so tall that he looks down at everyone, and so Aido tries to mimic Kain's predatory gaze when he looks at Kaname, even though he isn't quite as tall.

It is not unusual for Kaname to not pay attention to Aido for days at a time. As of now, Kaname seems unaffected by Aido's constant glaring.

"You've been looking unusually fierce all day," says Rima Touya, a few hours later. "I don't care if you're working on a new look for the girls, but you do know that you've picked the wrong person to look fiercely at, right?"

She walks off, and Aido is left feeling incredibly wrong-footed.

"Kain," Aido begins when he sees his cousin, and jumps in beside him. "Do you think Kaname-sama ever, _ever _feels…I mean…what I'm talking about is…"

Kain raises one fiery orange brow and manages to convey, _in all the years we've been with one another I've yet to hear as senseless and moronic a jumble of words as what I'm hearing now, but I'm sure, judging from your utterly helpless expression of desperation, that things will only be getting more hopeless, am I right?_

"Oh honestly, Akatsuki, stop being so impersonal! I mean, Kuran-sama –"

Kain put his brow back down._ Oh, Kuran-sama, here we go again. The sum total of your acute intelligence withers in his very presence. If only we found it amusing. _

"Akatuski, h_onestly! _You're absolutely useless! You're no help at all!" Criticizing Akatsuki always puts Aido in a better mood, gets him into the swing of things, so to speak, so his speech gets louder and more lyrical and his gestures become grander and more expansive.

"What I meant to say is – that's precisely the problem! Because I can handle girls just fine. More than just fine! I have my pick of them, and I treat them all so well! You know just as well as I do that girls don't stand a chance with me –

_Uh huh. _

"Well, except for Ruka-sama, of course, but she's a pureblood –"

_Hm._

Because Aido is a fair bit shorter than Akatsuki, and Akatsuki walks with long, loping strides, Aido sort of skip-trots beside his taller cousin.

"And Seiren – but she's practically non-sexual –"

_Mm._

"And Yuuki, because she only has eyes for Kuran-sama – who _doesn't –"_

"But you know, girls just fall over themselves if I look at them a certain way, smile a certain way, and of course I don't really understand the psychology of it but I think they just want to feel, you know, flattered, and all, but they also like it if I sometimes act a little fierce – not _bad _fierce, just, maybe, take charge a little, order them around playfully, they blush whenever we play like that – they like being, you know, _ bossed around_ a little – do you think, that, you know, just once, I could make – Kuran-sama – _blush?_

"Because I think, and it just came into my mind that if I could somehow – maybe – do that to Kuran-sama – _"_

Just when Kain opens his mouth to actually suggest that that is not a smart idea, they round the corner together and come face to face with Kaname.

"_Oo-ooppp!"_ That, of course, is Aido, not Kain.

"Kuran-sama," Kain greets, smoothly and impassively, and does not pause in his walking, leaving the pureblood behind him with his cousin, who is momentarily rooted.

"Good day to you, Kain. Aido, what do you want to do what to me?"

Kain slides a lazy orange eye over to the side, and yup, there his cousin is, cherry-red from the tip of his nose to the, well, Kain is sure that Aido's very last toenails are blanching in mortification.

"I – I – I – n-nothing, I was just – "

Aido darts around Kaname and sprints after his cousin. Kain feels Aido zipping right up to his shoulder, and can almost feel Aido's elation at having escaped.

Kaname Kuran likes toying with Hanabusa Aido, just because he can, so –

"Not a step further, Aido."

Kain feels his cousin melt into the ground. It's a little hard to imagine, but just picture Aido's soul sinking through the soles of his expensive shoes and seeping into the cold stone floors. The feeling of having someone as powerful, as dangerous, and as attractive as Kuran-sama anything less than completely pleased with you is an extremely, extremely…

At a safe distance Akatsuki turns back to see how things turn out.

Aido looks very strange, not at all like his usual buoyant self.

That is because, Akatsuki figures, that Aido looks like a puppy caught misbehaving.

No, Akatsuki decides, as he watches and thinks. Puppy-caught-misbehaving does not go much beyond adorably beseeching, bashfully ashamed, and promising to be better.

This looks more like –

Kuran-sama fixes a cold, assessing stare on Aido. Akatsuki casts around before settling on it. This looks more like…

Thoroughly whipped.

_Thoroughly. _

And Kuran-sama has not even touched Aido yet. Kain decides to high-tail it out of there before his cousin makes even a bigger fool of himself.

The next time Kain sees Aido is when the latter slouches as quietly as possible into their room, and Kain raises _two _eyebrows this time.

Thoroughly whipped, and thoroughly_ fucked._

* * *

Part II

"K-kuran-s-sama, I p-promise I meant no disrespect, no disrespect at all, it was just Kain, and I was j-just, just – a silly idea we were sharing, I – I – I – I – I –"

It is a silly, silly idea, in hindsight, and Aido is cursing himself for sharing it with Kain, already, it's all Kain's fault! If Kain hadn't been there acting all blasé and nonchalant Aido wouldn't have gotten carried away with the description, _gods, _Kuran-sama must have had heard every word, every _single _word, each goddamn incriminating word, _stars above, _how could he have been so stupid?!

And then they'd ran into Kuran-sama, and as if things weren't incriminating enough Hanabusa had turned as red as a tomato and Akatsuki Kain, _that idiotic Akatsuki Kain! _had sallied forth as though he hadn't had a part in that stupid, stupid conversation, leaving Aido rooted and stone-tongued under Kuran-sama's dark, dangerous, _silky_ gaze, with a dark and unstoppable fire building in his belly, making him extremely, extremely, extremely,

-h-h-h-ha-r-r-r-r-hhhar-d-d-

I-it's raelliy, r-really dificlut to spell rgiht, and to thi-niktnk str-str-straight, when you are stnadanig and quaking in your expensive shoes through which your soul is seeping into the ground, and Kuran-sama is there, cool as fuck, his eyes hard and lazy, looking like master and fucking commander of the motherf-f-fucking w-wor-wlorold – the very downward stroke of his lashes makes Aido squirm so_ badly, _and his eyes are stripping you where you stand,

and they_ aren't even in Kuran-sama's room _yet.

No, they are right outside his door, and Kuran-sama has paused just to see how Aido is reacting. Aside from the way Aido's mind is moving at a mile a minute, Aido doesn't seem very perturbed.

Oh, and the tight, clenched hands, and the bright red blush, and the tent in his pants…Kaname opens the door to his room, through which Aido has never entered.

"K-kuran-s-sama, I p-promise I meant no disrespect, no disrespect at all, it was just Kain, and I was j-just, just – a silly idea we were sharing, I – I – I – I – I –"

"_In._"

Aido nearly explodes right there and then. It – it's just so _forceful. _It's as though he can feel the fire bursting against his head and lungs and his beloved Aido-junior –

It's actually a little funny because Aido's mouth falls open and one brief, heavy, desperate _pant _falls out.

Behind him, Kuran-sama shuts the door, and Aido whimpers. Once.

Right in front of Aido is Kuran-sama's desk, and right behind the desk is the chair, and right behind the chair is a huge, three paneled mirror, in which Aido sees himself, and his eyes zip straight down to his obvious hard on…

And you know, Kuran-sama _hasn't even touched him_ _yet_.

But you know, Kuran-sama has his eyes, those _eyes, _those _horrible, horrible eyes, _and really it was his eyes that got Aido into this mess in the first place, in the first place because Kuran-sama can make Aido blush with just his eyes, no wait scratch that Kuran-sama can make Aido _do much more _with just his eyes, and Aido in his turn, well, just as Aido is usually able to make girls blush with his eyes, too, he wanted to make Kuran-sama – well – he wanted to make Kuran-sama … blush…too…

Only, it's really not fair when Kuran-sama can finish the most devout of priests with his just. his. eyes.

His dark, heavy, dangerous eyes, made eloquent and threatening with sensuous lashes, stripping you where you stood –

"Strip, to the very last stitch," he orders.

toying with every goose-bumped peak in your body,

promising to do rough, and licentious, and utterly pleasurably terribly agonizing things to your body,

reducing you to a wanton, pleading, whimpering, moaning, begging, debauched, _dripping, _senselessmess.

Aido swallows as he bares his skin of every last stitch and he looks at himself in the mirror, where, he swears it was somehow Kuran-sama's eyes which made his hair stick up like that, and which made the red splotches appear on his skin, and where,

without an instance of pleasure to his skin, he already looks thoroughly,

thoroughly,

fucked.

The next time Aido sees Kain is went he creeps back into their room, trying to be as silent as possible. Kain merely raises two eyebrows, and Aido sees the silent scorn in them,

He didn't even _touch_ you, did he?

END

* * *

Thank you ;)


End file.
